


【宫双子】同谋

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Person, M/M, Twincest, 无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: 我们之间隔着的这扇玻璃像是镜子，让我一瞬间分不清自己到底是离开了还是留下了。我一个人坐在车上，不能和治抢靠窗的位置，好无趣。我甚至想，如果以后我再想冒充自己是治，又要怎么做才能圆上另一半的谎，让那些无关人士上当呢。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 11





	【宫双子】同谋

我大概被问过一百遍，双胞胎是不是很爽，是不是签到可以随时找对方替，考试作弊也会很轻松。 

别的双胞胎我不知道，但在我这里，不是，没有，纯属放屁。治好心帮我签到或者考试，北前辈去酒吧跳舞的可能性都比这大。治对我从来没有善心，我当然也没有。我们前半生活着的主题之一就是给对方添堵，哪怕明知道最后会一起挨骂，也一定要把对方眼前尚可以补救的事彻底搞砸。 

不过有的地方的确很爽，比如布丁总是买两份，努力一下就能全归我，我在外面口无遮拦地骂别人是死猪，也没人敢轻易来找我的麻烦。“宫”这个字，拆开来是家里长两张嘴，因此宫家的儿子天生有两个，对外用乘法，对内用除法，偶尔犯了大错，担责的也有两个，摊到每个人头上就显得不痛不痒。 

还记得很小的时候，有一次，老妈故意把我和治两个打扮得一模一样，推到亲戚面前叫她来认。不常见面的远房亲戚很为难，蹲下来犹豫半天，把指尖轻轻点在我额头上，说：“那么，这个是侑吗？” 

我看着她，无师自通撒谎说：“不是，我是治。” 

我说这话的时候，治动了一下，但没吭声。老妈在我们身后动摇地“诶”了一声，于是这世上的正解知情者一瞬间从三个锐减到了两个。我挖出一个坑，侵占治的名字和身份，而治也沉默地跳下来，和我站在一起。 

我知道这不是大方，所以不必当他是受害者。治偷偷碰了碰我的手背，用指甲叮我的指节。我把他的手拉过来捏在一起，心里很得意。 

这个一时兴起的恶作剧好像动摇了老妈的自信，所以我和治之后再也没有过完全一样的衣服。我觉得挺好玩。不一样的颜色或者花纹，我和治同什么稀奇展品似的，居然只能靠这种标签一样的东西来说明差别。 

小学某一年有烟火大会，老妈给我们准备了两件浴衣，一件靛蓝的，一件鼠灰色，除了颜色其他都一模一样。她问我们想穿哪件，我拎起来看了眼，并没有哪件是偏爱的。 

但是治说：“我要鼠灰的。”所以我也说：“我要鼠灰的。” 

老妈说过，我们两个中，更难对付的是我，我想要的东西就是想要，而治好歹还可以讲道理。她把没人选的靛蓝那件展开，在我们面前晃了晃，带点威胁的意思。我仰着脸，不肯动，僵持半天，最后还是治单手把那件浴衣皱巴巴地抓到手里。 

“你是死猪。”他换衣服的时候一直骂我。 

无所谓他骂，反正鼠灰色的这件正好端端地穿在我身上。我扎好腰带，故意凑到他面前，问：“好看吗？” 

治把我推倒在地板上。 

我们在家里打了一架才出门，匆匆赶到庙会时，街上已经有很多人了。治撇下我，钻进路边的摊位用弹弓打气球。我懒得去跟，在隔壁摊买完棒冰才慢悠悠地挤进去，问他战绩如何。 

“还差一发。”他闭着一只眼，正在瞄准。 

我起了兴致，撸起袖子抢过治手里的弹弓，硬把他从瞄准区挤开。治趔趄了一下，站稳后用力踹了我一脚，把我叼着的冰棍抢过去咬在自己嘴里。 

“打哪个？”我问他。 

“蓝色的，那个分数最高。”他指给我看。 

我跟着他的手指指向瞄准，拉满弓，弹出去的塑料小丸轻而易举爆开了挂在最上方的蓝色气球。我欢呼，治却推开我的脑袋不肯同我击掌。摊主递来一张狐面，他钩住面具后的红绳接过来，戴在脸上系紧。 

“你悔改吧！”治藏在面具背后，压低声音比出狐狸的手势，把食指点在我的额头上。 

他指尖黏黏的，上面化掉的冰淇淋里混着我的口水，竟还想逼我悔改。我捏住治的手，伸手在他的面具狠狠弹了一下，转身挤出人群往前跑。 

“侑！” 

治追上来，拽住我的手，我回头去看他，却蓦地对上一张陌生妖冶的狐狸脸。人要见自己的面只能看镜子，而治就是镜子里的我，所以这一眼倒像是我自己在世上消失了。红色面纹描在狐狸脸上，仿佛我们那些错开点缀或颜色的衣服。我忽然觉得很不爽，因此停下脚步，凑上去透过面具的两枚小孔找我自己。 

在狐面下，治的眼睛正被周围的灯笼照得发亮，和纸壳面具的暗淡哑光很不相宜。我盯着他，他也盯着我，手还和我牢牢拉在一起。治没问我怎么了，他只是沉默了一会儿，然后就把面具揭下来，推到头顶，露出那张我熟悉到厌弃的、最爱的脸。 

我舒了一口气。治从面具下出来，倒像是我的解脱。 

治曾经说，如果日本有自恋比赛，我肯定能拿冠军。 

我觉得他说的没错，我爱我自己，爱到连同他的脸也一起爱。治唯一的优点就是这张和我一模一样的脸了吧。高二的时候我去国青集训，一时没法时时刻刻看到他那张脸，甚至还有些想念。 

国青我是一个人去的，一个人面对一群不可理喻的奇葩，压根找不到谁的想法能和自己全部合上拍。晚上，圣臣在走廊喊小飞雄来灭蟑螂，光来为了捍卫自己的矮子尊严跑来帮忙，元也则忙着当和事佬。他们在门外喊我的名字，我装作没听见，躺在床上枕着胳膊望向天花板，耳机音量开到最大。此情此景，真让人感慨。我在震耳欲聋的音乐里掏出手机，饱含爱意地给治发短信，说：“治，我发现我原来是如此深爱着你。” 

而我此生最亲的同胞兄弟很快回复我，深情地说：“滚。” 

我深爱治当然只是随便说说。人可以“深爱”别人，“深爱”动物，“深爱”东西，但要是把这个词用在自己的脚趾或者自己的肚脐眼上，就显得挺变态。痛恨也同理。从小到大，我和治一起反锁门看黄色杂志，一起偷溜去河里游泳，一起偷开老爸的车，联手做尽坏事。治是一块阴差阳错没长在我身上的，会想会动的我的骨头和肉。我们就像什么打包起来两个一盒的伴手礼，不管里面怎样包装划分，对外都首先是共同的一份。 

可惜治大概不是这样想的。 

高二最末几个月，我和治吵了一架，吵得无论谁来劝和都没有用。他说自己不想再打排球，亲手把我那些想法判了错，而我除了生气之外没有任何办法。 

那段时间我应该是真的恨治，恨到夜里睡不着，恨到对其他所有无辜的人发脾气。我吃治的布丁，穿治的衣服，抢属于治的下铺睡觉，尽力抹消掉一切他脱离我不同的证明。早上起床，我用书挡住自己的发色，站在镜子前对自己说：“我是治，我错了，我还是想打排球，我要向侑下跪道歉。”治冷笑，走过来把我的书抽出来扔掉，轻轻把自己的脑袋搁在我肩头，说：“搞错了吧，这个是侑来着。” 

到这时我才想起来，治前段时间就不对劲。几天前他没头没尾地形容自己是水，我是酒精，说我们仅仅只是看上去一样而已。我当时觉得他脑子被门夹了，现在细想，却发现他说的也没错，治本性不易燃，只有和我厮混在一起才会烧着起火。 

治还开始谈女朋友。 

我说过，治的脸很好，毕竟我很帅，而他又长得那么像我。女生对治的好意一直不少，但他嫌麻烦，从来没回应过。我猜不到是什么让治转了性，可能是嫉妒我，也可能是想让我嫉妒，总归和我有关。放学的时候，我看见他和新交的女朋友在教室另一边说话，没有牵手，鞋尖和鞋尖隔着半米，于是我便想，看来我的同胞兄弟也并没有多爱这个女人。 

既然如此，我去抢，也就没什么过分的。治最爱的布丁都可以归我，区区女朋友，又有什么不可以。 

这不是很难。治不会假装爱人，但我会，反正我是二传手，骗人的事每天都在做。我挑了一个治不在场的课间，跑去那个女生的教室，抬脚勾了把椅子在她面前坐下。她愣了愣，目光在我的头发上停留了一秒，然后才认出我不是治，是兄弟里的另一个。 

“你想让治吻你吗？”我一开口就是这句。 

她当然想。 

那个女生毫不犹豫地把自己的手机号给了我，还时常发短信问我治的喜好和行踪。我故意骗她，真假掺半地给她消息。有时候我和治已经到了体育馆，治和角名就坐在离我不远的地方吃零食，我却发短信给她，说：“我们现在在小卖部，你快点过来就能遇到。” 

女生对新恋情的积极性很快被我耗光了。有天晚上，我正要睡，忽然收到她的短信，问我治是不是睡了，为什么还不回她信息。我看了一眼对面的墙，映在上面的光线飞快闪烁，仔细听还能听到治狂摁游戏机摁键的声音。他没有睡，他只是不想理你。我在上铺翘起二郎腿，回复道：“他没睡，手机还亮着。” 

然后我又发：“你看，他不会回你，但是我会。” 

没多久，我听到下铺的摁键声停了，但停下没超过一分钟就如常地接了回去。女生的新短信紧跟着发到我手机里，内容是：“我和治分手了。我觉得你比他更好，我们在一起吧。” 

第二天放学，我把那个女生约到教学楼的角落，要同她接吻。她觉得不好，说：“在这里会被治撞见的吧。”我让她别担心，心里却想，不然呢，我本来就是要让治看见。 

她被我说服了，闭上眼嘴巴刚和我碰上，治就从教学楼里走了出来。他远远看见我们，停顿了一下，还是神色如常地继续向校门口去。我对治那瞬间的停顿满意无比，立刻推开那个女生，说：“抱歉，我要和治回家了。” 

回到家里，治一切如常，并没有因为这件事发作，倒是我的心脏总兴奋地悬着。晚上关了灯，我躺在上铺，听到他又在打游戏机，终于忍不住说：“你果然没有多喜欢她。” 

游戏音效停了下来。治沉默了一会儿，说：“那你呢？” 

我当然也不。我做这一切只是出于双生子的好胜心，就好像我以前和治抢他喜欢的布丁和鼠灰色的浴衣。 

“她说我比你更好。”我故意说。 

游戏机的屏幕被治掐灭了，于是我们房间的所有光亮全都宣告死亡。黑暗里，我听到我们的床和我的心跳一样咿咿呀呀地颤抖。有两只手攀住了我床边的扶手，治翻上来，跪坐在我身上。 

“宫侑，”他攥住我的领子，“你别幼稚了。” 

我突然怒不可遏。宫侑，他居然喊我宫侑。这头死猪有什么资格连名带姓地骂我？ 

夜色里，治的眼睛像当年躲在狐面后时一样闪着光。我重重给了他一拳，他也打回来，我们在窄窄的床铺上扭打起来，膝盖和手肘不停磕到天花板和扶手。我把他掀翻在身下，用枕头蒙住他的脸，他也用胳膊卡着我的胳膊，逼我把脸闷在枕头的另一面。 

此时此刻，我不知道所谓双胞胎的心灵感应有没有起作用，反正我的确感受到了加倍的窒息，好像下一秒就会缺氧死去。我模模糊糊地想，大概从那次吵架后，我就一直在期待着这样和治彻底地打一场。我们是对方存在于世界上的另一个自己，控制不了就只能杀掉，所以这大概可以算自杀——双生子嘛，本来就是由一增到二的意外，在老妈肚子里时一个吞掉另一个也可能的。 

最后我们一起放弃了，松开枕头面对面躺在床上，从手到脚都挤在一块，像还没出生时一样。治看着我喘气，呼吸的频率和我完全一致，仿佛我们正共用一个肺。 

治，你想知道她的唇膏是什么味道吗？我问他。 

治没说话，凑过来没负担地亲我，好像以前抢我的棒冰吃，只是少了一些中间步骤。我们的嘴巴舌头碰在一起，和刚刚用拳头打架没什么区别，反正翻来翻去都像是自己。治早吃过我的口水，我也吃过他的，所以如果要管这个叫吻，总觉得名不副实。 

他这样是找不到答案的，因为我已经刷了三遍牙，把粘腻唇膏残留的触感全都洗掉了。那个女人的唇膏是草莓味的，但治其实没那么喜欢草莓。如果换作是我，我会选桃子味，治更喜欢吃桃子。 

老爸老妈的卧室就在隔壁，但无论我们闹出多大的动静，只要拿打架作借口就可以搪塞过去。治还没松开我，他抵着我的额头，舌头留在我嘴里，吻到我也觉得无趣。以前我和他吵成那样，是因为我知道我们总会和好。但是这一次不一样。这一次不会和好了。虽然我们只穿着内裤躺在同张床上，接十几分钟的吻，但这次我们一辈子都不会和好了。 

最后治松开我，说，你还没回答我呢，你喜欢她吗？ 

我回答他，不喜欢，我决定讨厌一切你中意的东西。 

听到这话，治反而笑了。“那你明天也别吃饭了。”他说，“求求你早一点去死吧，垃圾。” 

第二天，我甩了那个女生。消息传到排球部，北前辈和阿兰各训了我一通，勒令我去向人家道歉。 

我很不情愿。我吻她和治吻她有什么区别么？我答应她的明明已经做到了，什么也不欠她。况且，我连她的名字都还没记清。 

“要我道歉也可以。”我对北前辈说，“让治和我一起去，我就去。” 

北前辈觉得有理，所以最后是我得逞，趁课间拉着比我更不情愿的治一起去把那个女生叫出来。事到如今，那个女生仍然不能迅速地认出我们。她的目光在我和治的头发上停留过后才看向我们的脸，满腔愤怒地问我们为什么。 

我和治面对她并肩站着，不说话，但谁都没在反省。我们顶着同张脸，同个表情，校服下还穿着同个包装盒里拆出来的四角内裤。我忽然想起来，她之前和我抱怨，说治对穿情侣装冷漠得很。这没什么可奇怪的，治当然对情侣装没兴趣，谁让我和治是双胞胎来着，从小到大，情侣装早就穿腻了。 

不管怎么看，我和治都不像是来道歉，倒像是特地来羞辱她的。我这时候才心生怜悯，想，倒也没什么为什么，我和治不是针对你，你本是无辜的无关人士。 

“对不起。”我真心实意地说。 

站在我旁边的治仍然沉默。我等了一会儿，忍不住偷偷撞了下治的胳膊催他。搞什么，他难道以为自己是受害者吗？呸，他不是，连大方都算不上。悔改吧，就算哪天我杀了人，也一定是他递的刀，是他擦的血。 

“嗯，”最后治也说，“对不起。” 

从稻荷崎毕业后，黑狼很早就来了通知，让我去东京训练。我挑挑拣拣，打包了一小箱行李，被家人一起送到车站。 

治也来送我。高三一年，他经常去找学校的创业辅导，自己也攒了一些本钱，为开店做足准备。治是认真地在对待饭，就像我对待排球。毕业典礼那天，我们一起去了稻荷崎的体育馆，脱了校服外套打球。体育馆里只有我们两个，我给他传球，他跳起来扣，还是天衣无缝，分毫不差。 

他在想店名的时候，我曾对他说，不如就叫“宫侑饭团”，算是我勉为其难给你蹭热度。治毫无犹豫就否决了。“不要侮辱食物。”他说。 

最后他定的店名是“饭团宫”，只取了我们共同的姓，一座房檐下两张嘴，像什么家族企业，里头也掺着我那一份似的。 

这大概算他妥协，但我却没想领情。别人都说两兄弟里是我更恶劣，我觉得不是。以前治喜欢了我不中意的东西，我就去抢，所以他最后选了一样连我也要低头依赖的东西来报复我。无论我在哪，正做什么，只要还活着，我就要每天吃饭，然后被迫想起我们打的那个谁死时更幸福的赌。 

我坐上车，看到月台上，治站在爸妈身后，拿顶黑黢黢的鸭舌帽盖住自己的头发颜色。我们之间隔着的这扇玻璃像是镜子，让我一瞬间分不清自己到底是离开了还是留下了。我一个人坐在车上，不能和治抢靠窗的位置，好无趣。我甚至想，如果以后我再想冒充自己是治，又要怎么做才能圆上另一半的谎，让那些无关人士上当呢。 

稻荷崎让我们同回忆说再见，我此刻却控制不住要回忆。我记起某个周六的下午，老爸老妈不在家，我和治把客厅的音响搬出来，音量调到最大，再抱着邻居家迷路的肥猫在院子里跳舞。 

车启动了，治远远望着我，冲我挥手。我忽然想到治之前对我说，最后悔的是自己居然没多后悔。现在我好像明白这是什么滋味了。 

木兔说：“小侑侑，我想吃饭团。” 

我给他鼓掌：“不错的想法。” 

“也可以实现！”木兔指着入口处，“治明明来了，我刚才都看到饭团宫的招牌了。” 

是，治来了，我也看见了。每次我有重要比赛他都会来，好像他其实多么爱我，爱到和我分不开，爱到不想错过我任何一场比赛似的。呸，这个狗人打算骗谁呢。在老妈肚子里的时候我就该用脐带勒死他。 

队里想吃饭团的不只木兔，我被磨得没办法，还是不得不去找治。时间还早，摊位前没人。我慢吞吞地蹭过去，说：“寿喜烧两个，酸梅一个，盐海带一个，海苔贴歪一丁点我都要去网上给你写差评。” 

治似乎一早料到我要来，连头也没抬，说：“去写好了，反正你也不给钱。” 

我被噎到，气愤地摸口袋，发现自己的确一块钱也没带，连手机也没带。“你还真在找钱吗？”治把装了饭团的袋子递给我，表情微妙，“天呢，我该觉得感动吗？” 

我抢过袋子，破罐破摔，说，钱你自己去问木兔他们要，是他们想吃。 

“那你呢？”治看着我，“你不要吗？” 

食物的味道从他的摊位上飘出来，很香，还很熟悉。之前治学捏饭团的时候拜访过我们家的许多亲戚邻居，所以这个味道在我闻来就像是兵库县街坊大全。我看到治帽子上绣着一个“宫”字，两张口被一个圆圈圈起来，多包容似的。反正我没带钱，多拿一个也是白拿，不拿白不拿。我想了想，说：“之前回家那次，你掰给我一半的那个，我想吃那个。” 

治挑了下眉，低头又打开保温箱。 

保温箱前侧的玻璃上贴着每列饭团的名字，“茄子”，“味增”，类似于管我叫“侑”，管他叫“治”，为的是把看上去一模一样的东西区分开。我看到治把手伸进保温箱，熟练地找到饭团的某一列，列前玻璃上的字是“幸福”。 

一个饭团而已，不幸福就是不幸福，就算贴上字标榜一百遍也不会变得幸福。我很可怜他，于是拿指节叩了叩保温箱的玻璃，说：“这什么啊，我要哭了。” 

“是么，好可怜，那你哭吧。” 

治说着，拨开包装，把他的“幸福”硬塞进我嘴里。 

===========FIN==========


End file.
